Galen Neeligroam
This article is being written by Kltt05 and Galen Neeligroam. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact Kltt05 at his talk page or Galen Neeligroam's at his talk page. Thank you. Galen Neeligroam was a male Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars. He was in the squad Larcon Legion. Early Life Galen Neeligroam was born on the planet Chirstopsis in 41 BBY. He and his parents never spent much time together since they had work and other activities to do. Galen spent most of his time alone, which shaped him into the character he is today. One other thing, Galen hated people who asked to many questions or bended his will. Galen often screamed, cursed, and fought as a child. Galen, on the inside, was a very soft person, actually. He had fun by himself most of the time and never cared what others thought about him. He, also, had the ability to move objects around with his mind. His parents never noticed it since they were so busy. Galen still was loyal and loved his two parents. He loved his friends, even the ones who picked on him. He was a very good person but never liked to show it. Taken In In 35 BBY, a Jedi Knight named Kisot Fect found Galen. She felt a force connection. His parents, however, were against him leaving Chirstopsis and joining the Jedi Order. Galen wanted to leave his former life to join a new and different life! Galen begged his parents to let him go but he had no luck. Fect contacted the Jedi Order about the issue. The Jedi Council told Fect to respect his parents choices. She really wanted him to come with to train with her, but she had to follow orders. When Fect was leaving Chirstopsis sometime later, Galen snuck aboard Fect's ship and went with her back to the Jedi Temple. When she finally found out Galen was on the ship was when she landed on Coruscant. He told her that his parents gave him permission to go with her, but they really didn't. Fect tried to contact them for proof but the transmission signal on Chirstopsis was to weak. Galen was trained by Fect for ten years. He loved his new life better than his own one. He still missed his parents, even if they chose to ignore him. He still went on training about the ways of the Jedi and Lightsaber Combat. Youngling Galen, as a Youngling, was very interested in the new studies and teachings. His Force abilities were outstanding along with his Lightsaber combat skills. He also showed the ability to combine the force with physical attack and showed great interest in Force healing He never talked to any other Younglings before, though. He had his own spot with his own likes. The ones he did talk to was the Jedi teachers and workers. He was a very different Youngling, but he was still very successful learning new ways. He had no problems with any study or Force combination. Galen was a flawless Youngling. Padawan Galen was granted to a Padawan rather quickly. He passed all tests as a Youngling. He went on missions with his master, Kisot Fect, to small and the large mission. On the missions, he would be the big part of it that would make it success for the Jedi. He helped innocents and was loyal to his leaders. He only wanted to follow orders by the book. That's what made him a great Padawan. Galen had powerful Force powers. He was one of the greatest Padawan Force users ever! He was skilled in the Force pound and Force Push. He also used Force heal, but for most of the time he didn't. He had good instinct and always acted fast which would later make him a Jedi Knight. Jedi Knight In 24 BBY, The Jedi Council decided that it was time for Galen Neeligroam to be knighted. Kisot Fect knew that her own and only Padawan was ready to take on more tasks, more responsibility, and more freedom. Galen was anxious to be knighted and very worried too. He didn't want to fail the Jedi Order or his master. The Knighting ceremony was a very happy and scary moment for Galen. The Jedi Council granted him to Jedi Knight. They thought that he would be a good Jedi Knight but still needed much to learn along the journey. Fisot Fect was proud of her new Jedi Knight. Galen vowed to never disappoint her in anyway. He wanted to be the best he could be for her and the Jedi Council. Clone Wars When the Clone Wars progressed to his home, Galen was very intent on going to help and lead his own small elite unit to battle and was shocked at the damage that the battle. He was also surprised to meet a Sith on the planet leading the carnage. Galen ordered his unit to retreat and to find reinforcements while he handled the Sith which proved to be very difficult seeing how he and the Sith were on equal level and the fight ended with a stalemate and the Sith warned him the next time they met the fight won't end in a stalemate. Meeting Count Dooku When Galen was searching for a missing Jedi and his excavation team he ran into Count Dooku and a small team of droids, Galen had no trouble dealing with the droids but dealing with the Sith Lord was a lot more trouble then Galen expected and also gave the Sith Lord alot more trouble then neither of them thought. Galen lost to Dooku but was saved at the last minute by the missing Jedi and they both retreated to the Republic campsite and learned that they were ambushed while looking for the artifacts. When the Jedi told Galen of a way to use Force Lightning with out crossing over to the Dark Side, Galen was reluctant to learn but thought if he learned this it might help him the next time he fought Dooku and accepted the Jedis' offer. Galen was surprised at the fact that the Light Side version of Force Lightning was stronger then the Dark Side version and proved to be a master at learning it. When they went to rescue the captured explorers, Galen was faced to faced with Dooku again, this time ready and defeating the count and watched as the count fled the scene. The Sith Wiffa Zett Galen was on a mission to Dathomir to examine the plants their and made sure not to cause trouble with the Nightsisters. He ran into the Sith he met back on Christopsis and learned her name was Wiffa Zett. Gal en was even more worried when she was used the fear of several animals on Dathomir as pets to attack him, he took down the beast, and defeated Wiffa and was about to finish until he was knocked out cooled by an bounty hunter. Sith Prison Galen woke up in a Sith prison, meant to keep Jedi prisoners and to suppress The Force, but somehow allow the Sith to keep their Dark Side Force. Galen was interrogated over and over but only laughed at it and made jokes and played dumb, but the Sith interrogator wasn't enjoying the fact that Galen was not breaking. When the Sith interrogator decided to execute Galen, he used this as his chance to escape and waited for the right moment and took the executioner's Lightsaber and used it to escape, but he needed a way to escape the prison and learned that the prison was run by General Grievous! Galen made it his top priority to avoid the general and not raise the alarm anymore then he already did. Galen was surprised to learn that there was a battle going on outside the prison, over hearing a possible chance a Clone assault was happening, and thought to himself, "If it is the Republic, this could be his chance to escape but not before he freed the other Jedi trapped in the prison!" Galen then went to find the prison controls. When Galen found the controls, but he ran into Wiffa Zett again and wondered why everywhere he goes she is already there waiting for him. The two fought, but Galen had more trouble since he was more used to fighting with two sabers. Although, he used Wiffa's own attack to destroy the console and escape with the Jedi prisoners through the main gate reuniting with the Republic forces! While they were heading back to Coruscant, but he wondered about how strong Wiffa was and how she knew he was going to the controls. Krayt Hunter Galen was assigned a flag ship named the Krayt Hunter and a second in command Clone Captain named Lieutenant Belkdus, whos' service record impressed Galen, and the fact that he took down a sith all by himself and knew he would be a good second in command troop. Galen enjoyed his cruiser, But it was soon called to Mon Calamari to help with the battle and was left with no choice but to go. When they arrived, Belkdus asked Galen why he is reluctant to go. Galen told Belkdus that he is afraid of water! Belkdus was surprised but didn't argue with Galen's fear. Battle for Mon Calamari During the battle, Galen suppressed some of the fear until he met one of the wildlife and ended with it trying to eat him. Belkdus and his legion taking it down and explained that is a reason why he is scared of water. Belkdus laughed and told him that is wildlife for you dangerous and exotic. When they arrived at the scene of the battle, the Mon Cala troops wasn't holding off the CIS and the Qurran well since they were so outnumbered. Galen ordered Belkdus to take some of his best snipers and take out the droids while he handled the Trident Drills. When Galen reached one of the drills he used The Force to launch himself and use his sabers to break through the drill and caused it to explode. He easily took down the other drills but after a while he noticed that the Jedi were captured and told Belkdus to find any other clones and get them to safety. Galen and Belkdus were then trying to figure out a plan to save the Jedi and get off the planet. Galen and Belkdus launched a rescue mission but proved complicated dealing with units who are a lot more used to fighting under water and had a lot more trouble with the Karkarodoon and proved to be a lot more difficult when some of them were sent into a blood frenzy and one of them bit Galen's wrist which angered Galen to a point of breaking its jaw and stabbing it in the chest which surprised Belkdus asking if he was okay and Galen respond saying he has been through worse. Galen team was soon surrounded and they surrendered. Turning the tides of the battle of Mon Cala After their capture Galen was interrogated and surprised the sharks that he was laughing at it and made fun of them asking them if they had a hard time breathing on land seeing how he has never seen any of them on other planets which angered them and resulting in bringing in their commander Riff Tamson and didn't seem to budge in the interrogation forcing riff to execute Galen along with everyone else. When they arrived at the execution Galen and the others were shocked at the prince being captured and thought to himself that he needs to take riff down and was surprised when Nossor Ri and his people attacked the Karkarodoons and used this chance to take one of their blasters and freed everyone and quickly swam to the princes aid only to see him take down Riff Tamson and complimented on the princes shot. Welcome to Typhon When Galen was flying into unknown space he suggested that they check it the planet they were passing due to the fact that he hasn't seen any planets in this sector and landed on the planet when they landed Galen felt a surge of force energy which surprised and scared him since he hasn't felt this much force power before on any planet and took an exploring team to see if their are any natives on the planet. after exploring a bit he ran into a some people and asked them what planet they were on and answered stating that they were on Typhon the original Jedi homeworld and this made Galen feel strange he never heard of Typhon before but was intent on checking out the original planet for the Jedi and asked them if their is a Jedi Temple near by and the settler told him it was up ahead. When they reached the original jedi temple Galen felt a lot more stronger connection to the force and entered the temple but the moment he entered he felt a very powerful surge of force power and was knocked out. After three hours Galen woke up with a head ache and Belkdus and a med squad asking him what happened and told him it was just a surge and explored the temple they decided to split up and told them to be careful of scavengers. When Galen found a room he felt a strange feeling like he has been their before and entered seeing a lot of damage to the room and also finding a double bladed Lightsaber sitting on a shelf he could tell it was the saber of the leader of the council before the current one and probably before Yoda and picked the saber up quickly getting a vision of the past and saw a young Jedi probably in her late twenties and quickly returning to the present and was shocked to learn some of his family history but didnt seem to understand who he was related to. Battle For Umbara Galen was only present for the third battle since he was trying to figure some of his family history out but was called to Umbara to help with the final battle and was assigned to assist Master Kenobi and surprised his unit when he did stealth tactics and stealth kills and everyone thought he was a bounty hunter instead and took down an entire platoon of Umbarans single handedly and surprised Kenobi. when they reached their destination they learned Pong Krell was a Sith and Galen went to help but they were attacked by Umbarans and was forced to stay and fend them off he easily dispatched them but was out matched when faced with one of their driller tanks. Galen kept using Physical force attacks which proved to be a little affective but he knew he couldn't keep it up forever he then tried powering up a force push and blasted the driller into some plants but it didn't do damage, Galen then used emerald lightning and blew the driller up and then went to help the 501st and was surprised to learn Krell was dead at the hands at one of the members. Larcon Legion Galen was one of the first to join Larcon Legion along with Sara Joe, Kyp Durk, Rex Gwieldfighters, and the leader himself, Leshaak Larcon. When the squad grew, he grew meaningful bonds with some of the Generals and other members of the legion. Still, a lot of people thought Galen was crazy because of what he did, but he did it for the good of him, Leshaak, and the entire legion. He was a great general and helped the legion in many ways. Equipment and Skills Galen is a Skilled duelist able to match every jedi master in the temple with different sabers and fighting styles he has also proven to be skilled at hand to hand combat and is skilled in using the force. Galen is shown to be good mechanic being able to repair anything no matter how big or small and is show to be an amazing engineer and scientist. Galens is equipped with state of the art Armor and Scanners and has a Mark 3 starfighter. Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Galactic Republic Category:Republic Category:Jedi Knight Category:Larcon Legion Category:Dark Nebula Category:Jedi Category:General Category:Jedi Battle Class